The New Member
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: "It's not time to worry yet" ROH one-shot. Featuring Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks.


**BULLET CLUB BAY BAY! I'm so happy that Adam Cole joined the Bullet Club! I can't wait to see what happens next. If you don't know what the Bullet Club is then I suggest you watch some of there stuff (not on YouTube but on DailyMotion, they have more) because they're awesome.**

 **And if you don't know who Adam Cole is watch one of his promos on YouTube because he's amazing.**

 **Anyway, enough of that... on with the story.**

* * *

The Young Bucks promised a superkick party for the ages and a new member of The Bullet Club tonight at ROH Global Wars.

So to say that people were shocked when The Bullet Club won the match and not a single superkick was delivered would be an understatement. People were pissed off. They were expecting Nick and Matt to superkick the entire audience but nothing happened.

People were disappointed, but it was ok because the main event was about to happen and everyone wanted to see Jay Lethal lose the ROH championship to Colt Cabana.

But unfortunately that wasn't gonna happen either.

During the match, right when Jay was knocked out and it looked like Colt was going to win. Jay Lethal's manager Taeler Hendrix pulled the referee out of the ring. She started to yell at him as Nick and Matt Jackson ran down to the ring and kicked the referee in the face.

Taeler started to laugh at him but her laughter was quickly stopped when Nick and Matt superkicked her in the face as well.

Nick and Matt grabbed the "Bullet Club" shirts from their pockets and slid into the ring as Colt looked on confused.

Jay soon got up and looked around as Matt and Nick tossed a shirt at him and Colt. They wanted them to be members of the Bullet Club?

Jay held out the shirt to look at it while it looked like Colt was going to put it on but then the lights went out.

The commentaries started to apologize for the power outage and the crowd started to chant "CM Punk" **(I don't know why)** but they immediately stopped when the lights came on and they saw who was standing with The Young Bucks in the ring.

"OH MY GOD! ITS ADAM COLE! AND HE'S WEARING A BULLET CLUB SHIRT!" Kevin Kelly yelled from the commentary table. **(He actually said Bullet Vest but whatever)**

Now Colt and Jay were really confused. What the hell was Adam Cole doing in the ring with a Bullet Club shirt on?

Adam smirked, raised his hands anew yelled "ADAM COLE BAY BAY" before he pointed a handgun at both Colt and Jay.

Before Jay and Colt could say anything Matt and Nick superkicked them in the face.

After that Adam Cole grabbed a microphone. "My name is Adam Cole Bay Bay. And we...WE are the Bullet Club. Breaking news ladies and gentlemen, this is our house bitches" he said before throwing the mic down.

Then all three of them started to beat down on Jay Lethal. They all stomped on this lifeless body as security got in the ring to try to put an end to this chaos.

But they got superkicked in the face for their efforts.

Then they literally superkicked everyone in sight. And when Tama Tonga and Tanga Roa came back to the ring it was a complete massacre.

Adam, Nick and Matt superkicked everyone, including the commentators, cameramen and The Young Bucks own father.

After literally everyone was laid out around the ring, Adam looked into the camera that was in the ring. "This is our world now. This is our world now nobody can touch us. And nobody can stop us!"

* * *

Kenny Omega watched from his apartment in Katsushika Japan with a look of happiness and a hint of worry on his face.

He was aware that Adam would be joining the Bullet Club, Nick and Matt pitched the idea to the boys and everybody was on board but Kenny. He knew about Adam's reputation, and Kenny was afraid that Adam would destroy The Bullet Club.

He asked Nick and Matt multiple times if they were positive that he wasn't gonna turn on them. And of course they would tell him that they were sure Adam was with them for life.

So Kenny went with it. He decided to take The Young Bucks word and let Adam join The Bullet Club.

But now he was regretting that decision.

He sat there and stared at the black screen for a little while longer before he picked up his phone and called Matt.

The phone rang a couple of times before he heard Matt's voice. "Hey Kenny!"

"Hey Matt! I just finished watching Global Wars. It was great" Kenny said as he heard Nick yelling in the background. "Everything ok?"

Matt laughed. "Everything great. Nick's just excited"

"Oh I bet. Ummmm, where's Adam?" He asked a little nervously.

"He's talking to Tama why?... are you still nervous about letting him in the club?"

Damn... Matt knew him well.

"What? Of course not..." Kenny lied.

Kenny could hear Matt sigh over the phone. "Kenny, how many times do I have to tell you Adam is with us! He wants to be here and he wants to be a member of The Bullet Club"

Kenny knew that if he kept asking about Adam Matt and Nick they would get annoyed, so he decided to drop it.

But if he ended up being right he wasn't gonna let them forget.

"Alright Matt, if you're so sure...I won't mention it again" Kenny promised.

"Good, I gotta go, but I'll call you once I get to the hotel" Matt said.

"Great, talk to you then"

Once Matt and Kenny said they're goodbyes Kenny ended the call and sat his phone down.

Something was telling him that Adam was going to turn on them at some point but it looked like he was the only one who was thinking it.

"Maybe I'm just thinking crazy, Matt and Nick trust him. Everything's gonna be fine"

Kenny sighed and decided to do the only thing that would take his mind off of his troubles.

Play video games.

A he waited for the game to come on he started to think again. Maybe it was all in his head, maybe Adam wasn't gonna turn on them.

Kenny didn't know, nor could he do anything about it. So he was just gonna have to wait to see what happens...

* * *

 **Should I turn this into a story? If y'all are entertained just tell me in a PM or Review. But honestly I'm not expecting much of a response to this story considering that the amount of Adam Cole stories on here is small. And I have yet to find a story about Kenny Omega.**

 **If you want a one-shot just PM me, one/two shots only... no stories.**

 **So...SETH FREAKING ROLLINS IS BACK! I'm so happy! My BFF was legit crying.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, thanks ❤**


End file.
